1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some gas turbine engines include variable geometry inlet guide vanes that are positioned upstream of the compressors (also known as “fans” in some implementations) of the engines. Such an inlet guide typically includes a fixed strut and a movable flap positioned adjacent to and downstream of the fixed strut. The flap can be selectively positioned to alter deflection of airflow to downstream components of the engine. Unfortunately, some positions of the flap may result in unwanted airflow separation from the surface of the flap, resulting in a turbulent airflow. Such airflow tends to increases wear on the components downstream of the inlet guide vane.